


Kai AU headcanons

by Koumine (thesecretsavant)



Series: Kai [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - BDSM, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsavant/pseuds/Koumine
Summary: Headcanons relevant to the Kai series.
Series: Kai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843969
Kudos: 8





	Kai AU headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons about Devaronians/Devaron for this AU.
> 
> I will add more headcanons as they become relevant in the series.

Devaronian biology notes: (In this section, references to “female” and “male” are regarding biological sex only. Trans and nonbinary Devaronian folx exist with just as much diversity as their human counterparts!)

  * Female Devaronians usually have both uterus/ovaries/breasts and penis/testes; reproduction through both organs/modes is usually but not always possible when both organs are present. Average height is 243 - 274 cm (about 8 - 9 feet).
  * Male Devaronians have penis/testes. Average height is 182 - 213 cm (about 6 - 7 feet).
  * Devaronians live longer than humans, averaging 140-160 years to humans’ 100-120, with their growth/maturation being slightly slower. (For example, Kai, at age 19, was developmentally similar to a 12-13 year old human.)
  * Devaronians are hypercarnivores, with their diet needing to be 70+% meat, 30% plants/fungi.
  * Devaronians have pretty good low-light vision, so their eyes sometimes appear slightly reflective.
  * Devaron has high average temperatures, many temperate jungles, so Devaronians are adapted to be comfortable in and resistant to higher temperatures, while being uncomfortable in the cold. (The city on Nevarro, being near constant volcanic/lava activity, is very comfortable for Kai.



Devaronian society/culture notes:

  * Poly relationships are common.
  * Devaronians do not have born D/s dynamics like humans do. However, BDSM is common. The most frequently seen gender/role combinations are female Dommes and male subs.




End file.
